<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picking a New Destiny by LucindaAM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701966">Picking a New Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM'>LucindaAM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Write For Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Implied smutt though, Light Swearing, Mostly Fluff, No Smut, Pranks, Reader being a punk, angst if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's been avoiding you. You take matters into your own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Write For Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picking a New Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyBarnes92/gifts">VickyBarnes92</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Super vaguely based on a prompt by VickyBarnes92. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You burst into the room just in time to see Bucky’s silver arm disappearing around the corner. Your narrowed eyes turned to Steve who was sitting on the couch doing his best not to look to guilty.</p><p>He was failing.</p><p>“Steven.” You greeted, stalking towards him like a lion stalking its prey.</p><p>“Heeeeeya, doll.” Steve’s voice was pitched higher than normal as he shifted on the couch. “Sorry, you just missed Bucky.”</p><p>Your smile turned positively predatory as you moved to sit next to Steve on the couch, a little closer than was socially acceptable.</p><p>“That’s okay. I was actually looking for you.” You said as you reached out a hand and trailed it up his bicep.</p><p>Was it your imagination? Or did you hear the distinct mechanical whirling’s of Bucky’s metal arm as he clenched his fist in the hallway?</p><p>Steve’s eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head as his eyes shot to look at the doorway and then back at your face. “Oh? Did you need something?”</p><p>You laughed flirtatiously. “You could say that.” You said, leaning closer.</p><p>Steve leaned away. “B . . . Bucky.” He stammered.</p><p>You shrugged a shoulder and pouted. “He keeps running away. It’s starting to give me a complex.”</p><p>Steve cleared his throat and tried not to look at your lips. “Maybe he’s just planning a surprise?” Steve suggested.</p><p>You tried not to smile. You knew that’s exactly what he was doing and you had a feeling it had to do with the ring box you’d accidentally found in his shoe a few days earlier when you’d used the giant boot to smash a spider half the size of your fist. You’d been doing your best to find yourself in perfect moments with just the two of you, hoping he’d pop the question that usually came with jewelry like that, but your other half was making that harder than it needed to be. You’d barely spent five minutes alone with him in the past few days. It was almost like he was avoiding you.</p><p>Normally the elaborate game of cat and mouse between the two of you made you smile. You’d be the first to admit that at times it added a certain . . . flair . . . to your love life.</p><p>But this was NOT one of those times.</p><p>So, you were just going to have to fight dirty. Really. He’d left you with no other choice.</p><p>“Oh?” You asked coyly, stroking Steve’s abs. “What kind of surprise?”</p><p>Steve captured your fingers against his abs and cleared his throat. “Well, doll . . .”</p><p>“Heeeeey now.” Interrupted a voice.</p><p>You glanced up as Bucky sped back into the room. His panicked eyes landed on you and Steve but as they took in your *ehem* compromising position, Bucky’s eyes narrowed murderously.</p><p>With grace that you’d never seen from him before, Steve somehow managed to backflip out of your arms and off the sofa. “We were just . . . and she wasn’t . . . and . . .” Steve stumbled to a stop as he realized Bucky didn’t seem to be listening. “IT WASN’T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!” He yelled, running out of the room.</p><p>You chuckled as you watched his retreating back. Before you could turn to talk to Bucky, arms had grabbed you and tossed you over the Winter Soldier’s shoulder.</p><p>“Bucky!” You gasped, laughingly.</p><p>Bucky slapped your backside playfully. “You’ve got some EXPLAINING to do.” He growled.</p><p>You chuckled and squirmed in his arms, testing his hold. “But, Steve!” You tried to argue through chuckles. “I need to talk to him!”</p><p>Bucky smacked your backside again and tightened his hold against the back of your thighs. “You can talk to the punk when I’m done with you.” He said in a husky voice. You bit back your grin.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Sarge.” You said, emphasizing his rank.</p><p>He jostled you on his shoulder, knocking the breath out of you for a minute. “Hey!” You grumbled.</p><p>He just grinned.</p><p>Later, when he’d finally gotten you in your rooms alone, you did explain, again, and again just how much you loved him and only him.</p><p>You frowned as you fell asleep in his arms and you realized he still hadn’t asked that burning question.</p><p>You’d just have to try harder tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning you woke up before Bucky, which was a first. But you were determined to find Steve before anyone else did today.</p><p>You smiled at Bucky who was lying on his back next to you. One of his arms was stretched up beside his head. His fingers were just hidden under his pillow but you knew he must be touching the gun he kept there. The other hand was stretched down between the two of you, just brushing the backside of yours. You smiled as you stroked his fingers with your own. You’d never told him, but one of the things you loved most about sharing a bed with him was how he always found a way to touch you. Even it if was just as simple as keeping your hands pressed together during the night. It was almost like even in sleep he was searching for you.</p><p>It made you feel safe.</p><p>You smiled and squeezed his hand softly, careful not to wake him, before you slipped out of bed and started pulling clothes on.</p><p>You didn’t bother to shower or grab a cup of coffee as you slipped out of your rooms and into the hallway. The slightest sound would have woken Bucky up and you had him right where you wanted him. That was to say, not onto you.</p><p>You slid the door shut and started down the hallway with a spring in your step as you started hunting Steve down.</p><p>“JARVIS?”</p><p>“Captain Rogers is in the training room.” A voice answered before you could finish your question.</p><p>You grinned. “You a mind reader now, JARVIS?” You asked.</p><p>“No. I just knew you were going to ask that.” The voice was suddenly a LOT closer. You squeaked and spun around to see Bucky leaning against one of the walls, watching you closely. There was a suspicious glint in his eyes that you didn’t like one bit.</p><p>“Heeeeeey, Buck. Bucky. Buckaroo. What . . . uh . . . what’s got you up so early?” You took a few steps backward and leaned against one of the walls too, matching his pose. You crossed your ankles trying to hide the vent behind your back.</p><p>Bucky shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving yours. “Someone tried sneaking out of bed this morning.”</p><p>You feigned shock. “Someone would sneak out of bed on you? No! The horror. Who would dare do such a thing?!”</p><p>Bucky’s lips twitched and he took a step towards you. “I don’t know, doll. Seems like we didn’t have a long enough chat last night. Want to try again?”</p><p>He took another step towards you and as much as you were tempted to spend the rest of the day in bed with your almost-fiance, you had other things you needed to do, so you slipped him a smirk and shrugged a shoulder. “Depends.” You said, shifting your weight so you’d be ready.</p><p>“On?” Bucky cocked his head and took another step towards you.</p><p>“If you can catch me.” You flung a foot back and kicked the metal grate open before you saluted Bucky and then dove into the narrow metal tunnel.</p><p>Bucky lunged for the grate and almost managed to grab your ankle, but you were just milliseconds faster than him. “Get back here!” He laughed, trying to fit his much larger shoulders into the vent after you.</p><p>“Never!” You called, already disappearing around a turn. Your smile grew as you started navigating the maze of ductwork. You had a Captain to find.</p><p> </p><p>You slid to a stop in the vents above the gym. Steve was throwing punches at one of the special punching bags that Tony had designed for him and Bucky. He appeared to be alone but every now and again you could see him throwing a questioning glance in the direction of the locker rooms so you knew Bucky was waiting to ambush you.</p><p>Well, if you couldn't go to the mountain, you’d just have to bring the mountain to you. “Steve.” You whispered, fluctuating your tone to sound like a ghost. “Steeeeeeve.”</p><p>Steve hesitated after a punch and your smile grew. “I’m the ghost of Christmas future, Steeeeeeve. I’m here to show you what will happen if you don’t mend your wicked waaaaays.”</p><p>Steve’s hands fell to his sides his whole body slumped in defeat. For some reason you couldn’t quite put your finger on, you had a feeling he knew it was you. You grinned.</p><p>“Meet me in your quarters, Steeeeeeeeve. We have much to discuuuuuuuss.”</p><p>Steve nodded slightly and you knew he’d heard you. Your smile turned a little evil as you watched him start unwrapping his hands. “Well, Buck. She’s still not here and I need a shower. I’ll spend the rest of the day in the office working on reports. Want to meet me there? She’s bound to show up sooner or later.”</p><p>You heard a quiet grunt of acknowledgement as Steve picked up his gear and left the room. You squirmed in the vent as you did a happy little jig and then you headed towards Steve’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Steve was standing in the middle of his living room when you fell out of the sky. Or rather, when you fell out of the vent. You landed gracefully on your feet and smiled up at him. “Mornin’, Steve. How was your work out?”</p><p>Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and tried not to smirk. “Ghost of Christmas future, huh?” He asked. “Don’t suppose you’re about to show me my own grave?”</p><p>You gasped in offense. “Steven Grant Rogers, I would NEVER.” Though that did give you a great idea that you’d need to talk to Sam about later.</p><p>Steve’s smirk grew larger. “Uh-huh. I don’t suppose you’ll tell me why you’re here, then?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>You licked your lips and glanced at your boots. It was now or never, do or die.</p><p>“Listen, Steve. You know how much I care about Bucky.”</p><p>Steve’s smile faded away as he took in your tense pose and the way you were suddenly refusing to meet his eyes. “Yeah . . .” He trailed off.</p><p>You nodded. “And you know how much I love having him to come home to after missions, right?”</p><p>Steve was starting to sweat now. He could feel you building up to something and he had a sinking suspicion he wasn’t going to like it. He glanced at something over your shoulder as he swallowed hard. “Yeah.” He said.</p><p>“And you know that I know that you’re the closest thing to family that Bucky has, right?” You finally glanced back up at him. His eyes snapped back to yours. The vulnerability in your eyes made Steve take a step forward and shake his head.</p><p>“That’s not true. He’s got you too, doll.”</p><p>You shook your head and Steve felt panic rising up in him. You couldn’t be thinking of breaking up with Bucky. You couldn’t. Bucky wouldn’t survive. “No.” You chuckled. “Not really.” That part was so quiet, Steve almost didn’t catch it. His own gasp almost sounded like it echoed around the room, but you ignored it as you took another step towards Steve.</p><p>“At least not yet.” You said.</p><p>Steve had to blink a couple of times as he processed your words. He glanced at you in confusion. “Wh . . . what are you talking about, doll?” He finally asked.</p><p>You knelt on one knee to the ground in front of Steve who glanced over your head again. He paled considerably before his eyes shot to yours. His mouth opened and closed like a fish.</p><p>“I’m not exactly sure how this kind of thing works.” You admitted with a shrug and a smile. You were pretty sure it didn’t work like THIS. “But I want to do it right.”</p><p>You reached up and took one of Steve’s hands in yours. He looked like he was about to pass out. “Steven Grant Rogers . . .” You took a deep breath. “Would you do me the honor of giving me Bucky’s hand in marriage?”</p><p>A pin dropping could have deafened the ears of everyone in the room; the silence that stretched out following your question was that encompassing.</p><p>You were staring up at Steve earnestly. He was staring at you with a fascinating combination of shock, horror and another emotion that you could really only describe as disbelief.</p><p>“You want . . . my permission . . .” He started stammering.</p><p>“To marry your best friend. Yes.” You nodded seriously. Inside, your smile was a mile wide. Sometimes, it was just too fun to press Steve’s buttons.</p><p>“Doll.” A voice choked out behind you.</p><p>You spun around on your knees, unsurprised to see Bucky standing behind you. </p><p>“I’m supposed to ask YOUR family that.” Bucky choked out, tears in his eyes. He took a step towards you and fell to his knees, reaching a shaking hand out to touch your cheek.</p><p>You shrugged. “Tough cookies. Mister. You were taking your sweet time so I decided to take matters into my own hands.” You glanced back over at Steve. “So? Captain? Whatdaya say?”</p><p>Steve looked like he was trying not to cry. He nodded quickly. “Yes. Granted. Of course.”</p><p>You smiled and turned back to Bucky. You reached into his jacket and pulled out the ring that you’d stashed there when he wasn’t looking. “And you, Mr. Barnes? What do YOU say? Will you marry me?”</p><p>Bucky looked at the sparkling ring in your fingers and shook his head. He took the ring from your fingers and stared at you seriously. “Dammit, doll. At least let me ask THIS question.” He ordered.</p><p>You smirked and gestured for him to continue. Bucky took a deep breath. “Doll, will you . . .” You didn’t let him finish. You lunged for him, tackling him to the ground and attacked his lips with your own.</p><p>“Marry me.” You finished, breaking away from him.</p><p>He groaned. “You didn’t let me finish.” He grumbled, wrapping his arms around you to keep you pinned to his chest.</p><p>You smiled and traced your fingers over his face. “Like I said, tough cookies, Sarge. I’m not a patient person.”</p><p>Bucky sighed exasperatedly. “Doll, I’ve seen you camp for days on a rooftop just to take out one HYDRA target before. You’re the most patient person I know.”</p><p>You leaned down and pecked his lips. “Not when it comes to you, James.” You mumbled.</p><p>The two of you smiled at each other for a long minute before the sound of a camera clicking had the two of you turning to glance at Steve. You’d both forgotten he was still there.</p><p>Steve shrugged. “That one’s going to the group chat.” He said gleefully.</p><p>You and Bucky both narrowed your eyes at him as he texted away. “Go shower, Steve.” You ordered.</p><p>“Yeah. You stink.” Bucky agreed.</p><p>“You’re ruining the moment.” You nodded.</p><p>Bucky glanced up at you. “Yeah. The moment.” His voice got heated and you turned your attention back to him as you bit your lip in anticiapation.</p><p>Steve groaned. “Not in my living room, guys!” He pleaded.</p><p>“You mean our living room?” Bucky asked.</p><p>You nodded seriously. “I mean. We did just get engaged here. All we really need to make it ours is . . . christen it.”</p><p>Bucky rolled you under him and you gasped in delight. Steve groaned again. “I’m going to shower! You better be out of here by the time I get back! Buck may be family but there are some things even I don’t want to see!”</p><p>You chuckled as Bucky started leaving heated kissed down your neck. “Take your time!” You encouraged.</p><p>Steve flipped you both off, but you and Bucky were both too lost in each other to notice.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, Steve sat in his bedroom, twiddling his thumbs. “They still out there, JARVIS?” He asked.</p><p>“I’m afraid so, Captain.”</p><p>Steve groaned and threw himself against his bed. “Can you ask Tony if he has any other rooms I can move into?” He pleaded.</p><p>JARVIS chuckled. “I’m afraid Mr. Stark says that you brought Russian Red into the tower and now you get to deal with him. He also kindly requested that I inform you that you’ll be responsible for any progeny the two of them may create in your living room."</p><p>Steve groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Maybe it was time to find an apartment outside of his life with The Avengers.</p><p>A yelp and a crash sounded in the other room before they faded into a sultry moan and Steve groaned. “Play some Ella Fitzgerald, will you?” He asked, desperate to tune out the sounds from the other room. It was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>